Of Proposals and Pregnancies
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: A collection of one-shots about how our favorite Hogwarts men proposed to their significant others, and how the ladies revealed to their husbands that they are pregnant! Likely to include quite a few pairings mostly from Harry's generation, but also a few from the Marauders' and the next-gen. I'm sure everyone can find a pairing they like in this story. Enjoy!
1. How Harry Proposed to Ginny

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling! (unfortunately) Although I wish I could say I had millions and millions of dollars lying around in my bank account, I do not, so therefore I am not the genius who came up with Harry Potter, JK Rowling is. All of these characters, places, etc. belong to her.**

**Hello hello hello! I'm terribly sorry for being so silent lately! I've been horribly busy with exams for school and all sorts of other crazy things going on in my life! But I am happy to say that I'm back, and this is my newest project! **

**I'm planning on doing quite a few pairings in here, mostly from Harry's generation, but maybe a few from the Marauders and next-gen. I'll keep everyone updated with my plans as far as pairings go, but so far these are certain: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria, and Neville/Hannah  
**

**Of course there will be more pairings beyond just those four, but those are the ones I already have written, so they're definitely going to be going up soon. **

**Enjoy, and as usual, please review! It really does make my day!**

**Harry and Ginny**

Harry looked nervously at his watch, tapping his foot absentmindedly while he waited for Ginny arrive at his flat. It appeared that practice for the Holyhead Harpies had run long that day, because she was nearly never late for a date.

It was their five year anniversary since they'd officially gotten back together after the war, and Harry had something rather special planned for that night. He was twenty-two, and they'd been dating for six years if you included their time before the war began, so he was finally beginning to think about getting married and starting a family.

That's right. Harry Potter was preparing to propose to his long-time girlfriend, also known as his best friend's sister. He'd gotten permission from Arthur several days before, and soon after had informed Ron of his plans, more terrified of what his reaction would be than his father's.

"Look mate," Ron had said. "Go for it, but I swear, if you break her heart, you won't last five minutes."

Harry had shaken his head vigorously. "I would never, Ron," he said quickly. "You know that, come on. I love her."

Ron had promptly covered his ears and plastered a look of disgust on his face. "You know how much I hate it when you say that in front of me Harry!"

"Grow up!" Harry said, slapping him in the arm. "We've been dating for five years!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron. "But she's still my little sister."

Harry was brought out of his memories by a knock on the door. He jumped and let out the strangest, most nervous sound he'd ever made.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice asked. Oh how he loved her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Harry said as he practically flung open the door. His wonderful girlfriend (hopefully soon to be fiancé) was wearing a beautiful sage green dress for their date tonight, not that she knew where they were going.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked, trying to sound impatient. It didn't fool Harry. He could still hear that little bit of childlike excitement she was attempting to hide.

"Not yet, Gin," he said, kissing her cheek lightly. "You'll see when we get there." Harry patted his pocket where the ring was nervously and took Ginny's hand. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

She did as she was told, albeit after giving him a curious look, and Harry apparated to their destination. When they arrived after the familiar squeezing sensation he'd never quite gotten used to, he glanced around to make sure everything was set up.

Once he'd assured himself that everything was perfect, he squeezed Ginny's hand. "Open your eyes," he said quietly.

Ginny gasped as she took in the sight around her. They were on the banks of the Black Lake, and there were lanterns all around them, enchanted so that they floated and changed colors every few seconds, bobbing gently up and down. It was a spectacular sight, but without being too overbearing. On all of the trees around them, there were lights strung with more lanterns dangling from the branches, and in the middle was a small, simple, wooden bench.

"The Black Lake," Ginny whispered in awe. "We came here so many times when we first started dating. It was our spot." She looked at Harry, her eyes shining with happiness. "How did you apparate here? I thought you couldn't apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds?"

"Ah, yes," Harry replied, taking her hand and leading her over to the bench. "You don't save the world without reaping a few benefits, you know. McGonagal gave me special permission to apparate here tonight."

"It's beautiful Harry, it really is," Ginny said, smiling broadly. "It's such a wonderful place to spend an anniversary."

"Yeah, well..." Harry began. He wiped his palms on his pants out of nervousness. "I was, erm... There's something I need to ask you."

Hands shaking, he slipped off the bench and got down on one knee, pulling the small box with the ring out and opening it. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "Ginny, I love you. You're your own person, you're not afraid to speak your mind, and you're the strongest, most amazing woman I've ever met. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you, so..." Harry took a deep breath and looked his amazing girlfriend right in the eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny lowered her hands from her mouth and smiled so widely Harry could barely see anything but teeth on her face. "Of course!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Harry grinned magnificently and stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her. They broke apart and grinned stupidly at each other, too blissfully happy to think.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, I love you too."

And he kissed her again, already looking forward to planning the wedding.

His wedding.

Their wedding.


	2. How Ron Proposed to Hermione

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so therefore any characters, places, creatures, etc. used in this story belong to her. **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Many thanks!  
**

**Ron and Hermione**

Ron felt like he was going to be sick.

In all his years of battling dark wizards, searching for horcruxes, taking his OWLS, and passing his Auror test, he'd never felt so nervous.

That evening, he was going to ask Hermione, the woman of his dreams and the love of his life, to marry him.

And he was absolutely terrified.

What if he chickened out and couldn't bring himself to ask her? What if something went wrong and he never _got_ to ask? What if she said _no_?

"Look, Ron, I understand you're nervous and all, but could you please stop wearing a hole in the floor? Your pacing is driving me insane."

Ron snapped out of his little trance and realized that he was standing in the Auror office with Harry and Dean Thomas. Harry was lounging in his chair, writing some fancy report for the Minister, and Dean had his feet up on his desk, staring off into space.

"Just because you've already gotten my sister to agree to marry you doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty Harry," Ron retorted somewhat jokingly. "You were about to bloody cry all day before you asked her."

"Fair enough," Harry replied. "Seriously though, Ron, you're making it snow."

Ron glanced up above his head and realized that it was, indeed, snowing in the office. He abruptly stopped it and brushed the white powder off of his jacket.

"What time is it?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Read the clock Ron," Dean snorted. "It's right in front of you."

Ron checked the clock and saw that it was four forty, almost five, which was when he would apparate to Hermione's flat to pick her up for their date. He was quite certain she had no idea what he had planned.

"Relax Ron," Harry said, gripping his friend's shoulder. "Here, go on ahead and leave now. Get ready and cool down a bit, then go to Hermione's place. I'll give you the last few minutes off."

"How generous," Ron said sarcastically.

Harry shrugged. "That's just how I am, I suppose."

Ron shook his head and apparated back to his own flat, taking some time to make sure he looked all right and use the loo. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he apparated with a crack to Hermione's flat, knocking three times.

"Come in!" came her voice from inside.

Ron opened the door and saw his girlfriend in the kitchen, cleaning out a cup she'd probably been using for tea. "Evening, 'Mione," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"You're awfully cheery," she said, giggling and looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" Ron asked, holding his hands up in surrender. "Am I not allowed to be happy to see my girlfriend?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and placed the cup back in the cupboard. "So where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"Wherever you want to go," Ron replied, although he already knew the answer to that. It was winter, and Hermione's favorite place in the world during this time of year was...

"Hogsmeade!"

Ron chuckled. "Hogsmeade it is then!"

He took her hand and they apparated to an area just outside the Three Broomsticks, where they went in and ordered a few butterbeers, which to that day remained Hermione's favorite drink. Ron preferred Firewhiskey himself, but for old time's sake, he ordered one of the foamy warm drinks instead, remembering their Hogwarts days fondly.

They left the cozy restaurant and walked through town, Hermione talking of fond memories and pointing out various shops to go along with the stories while Ron listened and smiled happily to himself.

Finally, they reached the Shrieking Shack, and Ron's heart began to beat at a mile a minute, praying that she would bring up the same memory she always did when they got here.

"And this is where Malfoy asked us if we were shopping for our new dream-home!" she said. "He was such a prat when we were in school, wasn't he? I always thought that story was funny."

"It's a good one," Ron agreed nervously. They stood in silence, looking at the shack while the snow began to fall gently around them. This time, Ron realized happily, it wasn't caused by him, but by dear old Mother Nature herself. It was perfect timing.

"Say, 'Mione," he said after clearing her throat nervously.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath. "What would you think about us actually shopping for our dream home?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly, and realization dawned on her face as he knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my goodness, Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry- _What the heck?_"

Ron stopped in his tracks. The ring wasn't in his pocket.

He swore quietly and patted all of his pockets, while Hermione just looked on, very confused.

"Ron, what-?"

"I left the ring at home!" he cried. "Bloody hell, how could I be so stupid?" He turned to look at Hermione. "I'm so sorry," he began, but she wasn't listening. She was doubled over in laughter, clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face from her hysterics.

"Oh, Ron!" she laughed. "Only you would be able to plan a proposal and forget the ring!" She dragged him to his feet from his kneeling position and smiled at him. "Of course I'll marry you," she said. "With or without the ring."

Then she kissed him full on the mouth, sending a wave of warmth through Ron's entire body. Her responded eagerly, but just as it began to get heated, she pulled away abruptly.

"But I do still expect a ring at some point, Ronald," she scolded.

"Of course, 'Mione," Ron replied. Then he kissed her again, having never felt happier in his life.


	3. How Draco Proposed to Astoria

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, unfortunately...**

**I'm not quite as happy with this one as I have been with others. In fact, I really am not a fan of it, but I hope someone out there likes it! As always, please REVIEW! Thanks lovely readers! :)**

**Draco and Astoria**

Draco Malfoy sat at his kitchen table with a mug of steaming coffee in front of him. He sipped the bitter liquid, trying to calm himself down a little bit.

He and Astoria Greengrass had been dating for a little over three years, and he figured it was about time he proposed to her, especially with his mother constantly breathing down his neck.

"Are you going to ask her yet?" she asked nearly every time they saw each other. "Why haven't you asked her?" His mother was, to put it lightly, very fond of Astoria. And Draco was too, for that matter.

He'd met her purely by chance in Diagon Alley a year and a half after the war as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron. While most people, still shunning he and his mother for their last name, chose to shoot him dirty looks and glares, Astoria had taken it upon her lovely self to come over and walk with him.

They'd known each other a bit beforehand, mostly from the annual Gala her mother had thrown each year that all of the pureblood families were invited to, but until that day, they'd never spent much time talking to each other.

After that first time, the two had begun running into each other on an almost weekly basis, and to an extent, it became sort of freaky.

Finally, after running into her for the eleventh time at a random little coffee shop in London, Draco had finally worked up the courage to ask her if she wanted to run into him on purpose next time, which she had gladly accepted, and they'd been dating ever since.

Smiling to himself at the memories, Draco stood and washed his mug out before going to wait by the door for Astoria to arrive.

He had the whole evening planned out. They'd first have a nice dinner, prepared by him of course, and then go out for a walk in the expansive garden on the Malfoy Manor property, which Astoria had made quite clear was one of her favorite places during the springtime.

It would be simply magical. All of the flowers were in full bloom, there were birds everywhere, and every once in a while if you got lucky, you could spot one of the small baby rabbits that had been born several weeks prior scampering around the grounds.

Draco jumped when the doorbell rang, and opened the door before the long drone of the bell had even completely died out.

His beautiful girlfriend smiled cheerfully at him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Evening, Draco," she said.

"Evening, 'Stori," Draco replied, kissing her full on the mouth. Although he hadn't been much of a romantic in school, he really was smitten in this relationship. Every moment he spent with Astoria was amazing.

When they broke apart, he took her hand and led her to the dining room, which he had decorated with fresh flowers from the garden, namely peonies, her favorite flower.

"Chicken parmesan!" she exclaimed when she saw the food on the table.

"Your favorite," Draco said, kissing her hand and pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

She smiled at him and took a seat, and he followed suit.

Over dinner, they talked and laughed about Astoria's little niece Alexa, who was two years old and just learning to talk, and about the new bill none other than Miss Hermione Granger (likely soon to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley), was trying to pass for House Elf rights.

Surprisingly, Draco was planning on voting for the bill. Astoria's little house elf, Lonny, had made quite an impression on him, and he'd grown rather fond of the little creatures over the past few years.

"Lonny's simply beside herself with worry," Astoria laughed. "You'd think she'd be happy to be freed, but she's quite panicked. She doesn't know what she'd do if she didn't have masters!"

Draco chuckled. "Most house elves are like that, I think," he commented. "None of them know any other lifestyles."

Astoria hummed in agreement and set down her fork, smiling at Draco. "That was delicious," she said. "Thank you for that."

"Of course," Draco replied, standing and taking her plate. He both of their dishes and set them in the sink before helping her put on her jacket, and then slipping on his own. With butterflies forming in his stomach, he checked his pocket for the ring, just to make sure he didn't forget it, then led Astoria into the garden.

Astoria sighed and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I love this garden in the springtime," she said quietly.

Draco grinned and kissed her cheek. "I know," he said. "That's why we're out here."

"Did I ever tell you about the time I got lost in here?" she asked suddenly, a broad smile breaking out on her face.

Draco snorted. "You what?"

Astoria laughed and nodded. "It was at one of the parties your mother had when we were little. I was probably about five or six. I got bored and came out here to chase some of the grasshoppers and followed one all the way to the middle and couldn't get out. It took mother ages to find me!"

Draco laughed. "Only you would get lost chasing grasshoppers, 'Stori," he chuckled.

She hit his arm playfully. "I was five!" she exclaimed.

"Ah ah ah," Draco said, shaking his finger. "Possibly six."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Same difference," she replied dismissively.

They walked in comfortable silence for several long minutes, just taking in the sights and sounds of the beautiful garden until they reached the place Draco had been waiting for- the beautiful white gazebo in the very center.

Trying his best not to show his nerves, he led her up into the structure and sat her down on the bench.

"You know," he said after clearing his throat nervously, not quite sure how to go about doing this. "You were the first person outside of my family who showed any kindness after the war?"

Astoria smiled kindly at him. "I knew there was good in you," she said.

"Well I'm glad you did," Draco said. "Because I'm never happier than when I'm with you." He cleared his throat again. "Which is why," he continued. "I have something to ask of you."

Hands shaking, Draco dropped down onto one knee, and Astoria's eyes widened as he pulled the little box out of his pocket. "Astoria, you reminded me that even in this crazy, messed up world, there is still good. You reminded me what it's like to be happy, and I'd like to make you as happy as you've made me all these years, so... Astoria, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Astoria's eyes brimmed with tears, and she smiled at him. "Of course!" she said.

Draco smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't even noticed he'd been holding his breath. Still grinning broadly, he stood up, slipped the ring onto her slender finger and kissed her, taking in the moment.

He was standing in his beautiful garden, with the girl of his dreams in his arms, and he was about to start planning their wedding.

He'd never been happier.


	4. How Neville Proposed to Hannah

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Yep...**

**Hello all! I am actually pretty happy with this chapter, so I really hope you are too! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

**Neville and Hannah**

Neville Longbottom swore quietly to himself.

He'd lost Hannah's ring size! Here he was standing at the jeweler's counter after waiting for almost three hours in line, and he couldn't find the bloody scrap of paper he'd written it down on. How in the world was he supposed to order a ring without a size? She'd have to get it re-fitted!

"Sir?" asked the man at the counter. "We need the size, please."

"Really?" Neville asked sarcastically, giving the man a mock look of shock. "I never could have guessed."

"Sir, you're holding up the line. Please come back later if you don't have the information we need," said the man politely.

Neville bit his lip and looked around, trying to remember what the size had been. Hermione had given it to him earlier in the day, and he didn't want to ask her again for it.

He thought back to the little piece of paper. What had it said again? Seven? Four? Six and a half? Oh Lord. How was he going to remember?

"Hang on, I've got it!" he exclaimed suddenly. "It was a five!"

The man nodded and pointed at the ring Neville had chosen previously. "It was this one, correct?"

Neville nodded. The ring was gorgeous, with a 24-karat gold band and a large diamond on top. On the band itself were nine other diamonds, all tiny and evenly spaced apart from each other.

The clerk bent down and opened up a drawer, reading labels on several small, blue, velvet boxes. "You're in luck, sir," he said, pulling one out. "Someone who came in here last week ordered a size too small and couldn't use it."

Neville frowned. "Has it been worn before?" he asked, concern on his face. He certainly didn't want to pay full price for a hand-me-down engagement ring.

The man shook his head vigorously. "Of course not, sir!" he said. "It's never even been out of the box!"

"Perfect," said Neville. "I'll take it then."

The clerk smiled and began to ring him up, no pun intended, while Neville's thoughts drifted to the woman he was planning on asking to marry him in three days. He'd run into her at a memorial service for the people who'd lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts four years ago, and both had immediately known that there was something special there.

They'd been dating for around three and a half years, and Neville had to admit, Hannah really was an amazing woman. She'd just completed training as a Healer and was starting at St. Mungo's about the same time Neville would be starting to teach Herbology at Hogwarts.

With him moving to Hogsmeade soon, it was now or never, and Neville certainly wasn't about to let a girl like Hannah get away. Everything about her was amazing. She was kind, sweet, very pretty, and he loved her voice, particularly the way she said his name, full of so much love.

"Neville." He smiled. He could even hear her saying it now.

"Neville?" Okay, this was weird. It really was like he was actually hearing her.

"Neville!"

He spun around and his mouth dropped open, because standing at the entrance to the store was none other than Hannah Abbot.

"Hannah!" he exclaimed, his voice several octaves too high. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm buying a birthday gift for my mum..." she said. "What are you doing here?"

Neville opened his mouth to answer her, but the clerk tapped him on the shoulder before he had a chance to speak.

"You're all set ,sir," he said. "Have a nice day."

Neville nodded at the man and turned back to Hannah. "What's that?" she asked, staring at the bag in his hand. She was beginning to blush tomato red, and Neville had a feeling she probably already knew the answer to that question, so he went out on a whim and did something rather spontaneous.

"I was going to give this to you in a few days, but now that we're here..."

He pulled the little velvet box out of the bag and dropped down on one knee as several women in the store gasped and the rest just stared.

"Hannah," Neville began. "For a long time now, I've known that there was something special about us. I'm never happier than when I'm with you, and I don't think I could ever express in words how amazing you are. I know this speech is awful, but I never really had time to prepare one, and I'm sorry about that."

He cleared his throat and felt his face get warm. "But that's not going to stop me from asking you this next question... Hannah, will you marry me?"

Hannah's eyes were wide for several seconds, and Neville grew slightly concerned that she may never get out of her state of shock, but after several seconds, she regained control of herself and her face broke into a wide smile.

"Of course, Neville!" she exclaimed, running forward to hug him.

And as he slipped the ring onto her finger, he knew one thing for sure.

It was too small.


	5. How Rolf Proposed to Luna

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter...**

**Hey everyone! Yes! I am updating two chapter within just a few hours! I had a bit more downtime today than usual, so here's another chapter! **

**Also, I'm in need of some more couples to write about! Please either PM me or leave a review with your requests, and I will do my best to include them! I'd prefer them to be cannon, but I'll take some non-canons too. So there is your motivation. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, my spinoff of Luna and Rolf!**

**Luna and Rolf**

Rolf Scamander had always been, well... Different. Then again, it's difficult not to be different when your grandfather has written one of the most famous books in the wizarding world.

Ever since he was a little boy, maybe even as early as two, he'd been fascinated by magical creatures. Perhaps it was because he grew up hearing his grandfather Newt tell stories about all of the different ones he'd encountered, or perhaps it was just in his blood. Either way, he was practically destined to be a magizoologist from the day he was born.

Throughout his years as a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, he hadn't exactly fit in with the rest of the students. He'd been teased for his obsession with creatures that weren't supposedly "real," and most of his friends only stuck by him because of his famous family name.

Admittedly, Rolf had never thought of himself as one to get married. He was content to spend the rest of his life with animals as his only company. But all that changed when he met none other than Miss Luna Lovegood.

He'd heard of her once or twice during his seventh year at Hogwarts, when she was just a little first year, as the girl who was obsessed with creatures that didn't exist, but he'd never paid much attention to the rumors. He'd assumed it was just a phase this little girl would grow out of.

When he met Luna formally for the first time, it was at the New Years Eve bash at the Leaky Cauldron, which he had been dragged to by his Scottish cousin. Rather bored, he had settled into a table in the corner, avoiding the many intoxicated stumbling about all around him.

That was when he saw her. She was sitting by herself, stirring her drink absentmindedly with her straw and staring at the people all around her. She seemed to be concentrating on something, which was strange because normally drunk people didn't think much.

Intrigued, Rolf had ventured over to sit next to her, and realized that she wasn't drunk at all, but that she was examining the wrackspurts floating around in everyones' heads.

"Wrackspurts?" Rolf had exclaimed. "You know what those are?"

Luna had laughed her melodious laugh, the first time Rolf had ever gotten to enjoy it, and smiled at him. "Of course I do, silly!" she said. "Daddy runs the Quibbler!"

"Are you Lovegood's daughter?" Rolf had asked.

"Luna Lovegood," replied the blonde girl, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Rolf Scamander," he had said. He shook her hand and talked to her all night long about various creatures, and by the time midnight rolled around, he had a date with her the following week.

To his slight dismay, she had left at exactly 11:59 PM on December 31, so he never did get to kiss her at midnight.

Hence his idea for proposing to her later that night.

It was December 31 once again, only this time it was exactly three years later, and Luna was meeting him at the First Biannual Hogwarts Alumni Ball that Professor McGonagal had planned. He had the whole thing planned out, and he had to admit, he was excited.

And also very nervous.

He walked into the massive Hogwarts entrance hall in his dress robes, lost in thought, and was yanked back into the real world as he took in the sight around him. Everything was decorated like a Winter Wonderland, complete with magical snow that evaporated just before it hit the ground.

Casually trying to mask his nervousness, Rolf leaned against one of the pillars in the entrance hall and waited for his girlfriend.

Not a minute later, precisely at eight o'clock, in she walked, along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all three of them chattering away. When Luna spotted Rolf, she bid farewell to her friends and walked over to him, kissing his cheek lightly.

She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a floor length silver gown with white flowers scattered in her blonde hair.

Rolf gave a low whistle, and Luna blushed. "You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," she said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

For the next three hours and fifty-seven minutes, the duo danced and socialized, until Rolf decided it was time to set his plan in motion.

"Three minute 'till midnight!" someone shouted. There were cheers and shouts from every corner of the hall, and everyone started to make their way to the center of the dance floor, but Rolf had other ideas.

He silently took Luna's hand and led her out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard, where real snow was falling gently. "What are we doing, Rolf?" she asked, looking at him with her wonderful shining eyes.

"I have something I need to do," he replied simply.

The people in the hall began to count down from one minute, and Rolf took a deep breath.

"Luna, I remember the first night I met you," he began. "You and I were practically the only sober people in the Leaky Cauldron, and I'm glad we were, because if we hadn't been, then I might never have been put in this position. I knew the moment I met you that you were different. The moment you mentioned wrackspurts I knew you were special."

Luna laughed and smiled at him, encouraging him to go on.

"I also remember," said Rolf as the distant voices of the crowd reached thirty seconds to midnight. "That there was something I wanted to ask you that night, but I never got the chance because you left a minute too early." He took a step closer to his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. "Oh, Luna Lovegood, how much I wanted to ask to kiss you that night," he said quietly.

"But I never got the chance to, so now I'm going to make up for that by asking a slightly different question."

"Ten!"

Hands starting to quiver, Rolf bent down onto one knee.

"Nine!"

He pulled the little box out of his pocket.

"Eight!"

He opened the tiny container.

"Seven!"

Luna's hands flew to her mouth, and here eyes began to shine and brim with tears.

"Six!"

"Luna Lovegood..."

"Five! Four!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Three! Two!"

"Of course, Rolf, of course I will!"

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the crowd in the Great Hall cheered, Rolf stood up and slipped the ring onto Luna's skinny finger, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Happy new year, Luna," he whispered when the broke apart, holding her close to his chest.

"I love you, Rolf."

"I love you, too, Luna."


	6. How James Proposed to Lily

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR... :/**

**Hey readers! Here's a nice little break from Harry's generation and into the Marauders. This is James and Lily, and the pairings I'm planning on doing within the week include Tonks/Lupin, Bill/Fleur, and Molly/Arthur. There will be more, of course, but these will be the next three on the list (most likely). Please please please feel free to submit requests! I need more ideas!**

**Thanks everyone, and as always, please review! There's literally nothing better than waking up to reviews! I mean it when I say that it makes my day. Thanks, and I hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

**James and Lily**

James Potter leaned casually against the wall in his living room, cool as a cucumber.

At least on the outside.

"You nervous?" asked Sirius, clapping a hand to his back.

James waved his hand dismissively. "'Course not," he said calmly. "Why would I be?"

"Well for one you're proposing to the girl of your dreams..." Sirius replied.

James raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Is there a second reason?" he asked after several seconds of silence.

"Well, no..." said Sirius. "But there's no way you're this calm about it!"

"Padfoot, I'm fine. Now please leave. No offense, but Lily will be here in a little bit, and you're not the sort of person I want running around ruining everything."

"What, you don't trust me?" Sirius asked, giving his best friend sad puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," James said matter-of-factly, opening the front door and motioning for him to go.

Sirius just laughed and slapped his back again. "Good luck, mate," he said.

"Thanks, Paddy," James replied gratefully.

"See you later, Prongs," Sirius replied, making his way down the drive. Just before James closed the door, the shaggy haired young man turned around and yelled back. "By the way, don't think you've fooled me with your little act. I know you're bloody terrified right now."

"Oh, shut up!" James called, but Sirius had already apparated away.

James sighed and shut the door behind him, and then let panic take hold of him.

_What if she said no? What if she just laughed at him? What if she never came? What if something happened to her? What if he chickened out and accidentally screwed thing up? What if the ring didn't fit? What if-_

"Calm down, James," said Remus, appearing with a pop to his side. James let out a very un-manly sound and slipped on the rug, only to hear another pop and see Sirius next to Remus, then Peter across the room.

"Bloody hell!" James shouted. "You nearly killed me!"

But none of his ridiculous, obnoxious, insane, awesome friends were listening, because they were all rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny..." James muttered before bursting into a fit of laughter also. He had no idea how long they laughed, but it was long enough for a loud knock on the door, and they all froze.

"Get out!" James hissed as Lily's voice drifted into the room.

Sirius smirked at him and winked before high-tailing it out of there. Peter was next, who simply waved and disappeared. Remus stayed behind and ruffled James' hair, messing it up even more than it was already.

"Moony!" James yelped, examining his ruined hair in the mirror. "What have you done!"

"Relax, idiot, it looks exactly the same as it always does."

"Bugger off," James said, nervousness starting to develop in his voice.

Remus chuckled. "Good luck," he said. Then he disapparated, leaving James alone in his living room.

"James!" Lily asked. "Are you in there! I know I can hear voices! Who are you talking to? It's the Marauders, isn't it? I thought you said tonight would be just the two of us! We were planning on- Oh, hi!"

James had flung opened the door, glasses slightly askew and hair still horribly messed, up, but he knew Lily wouldn't mind. She loved it when he looked like that.

"There's nobody here, flower," he said, calling her by the name Sirius and Remus always used to annoy her.

She whacked his arm. "You know I hate that nickname!" she scolded.

"Right, sorry," James said, smirking slightly. "Hey, Lils."

"That's better," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I dunno," James lied. He had the whole night planned out, of course, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I was thinking we could just play it by ear. Maybe have dinner and go for a walk? Or we could apparate into Hogsmeade. Whatever you-"

"James?" asked Lily hesitantly.

"What?" he asked, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"What's that?" Lily's face was ghostly white, and she was pointing at something on the floor. Worried, James followed her pointing finger and realized why she was so pale. He yelped.

For lying on the ground, in the same general area James had been rolling around in, laughing, was a little red box containing the engagement ring.

Luckily, it was still closed. Maybe he could pass it off as a gift for, erm, his cousin...?

"N-nothing," he said shakily, picking it up hastily and putting it into his pocket. "It's a, um... Present... For... My cousin... Terri... In... Erm, Botswana... Yeah, I think...?"

"What's your cousin's name?" Lily asked suspiciously, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.

"Erm... Her name is... Susan."

"Susan?" asked Lily. "And why is she in Botswana?"

"Because, she, erm... Went to go save the whales... Yep. She's quite the environmentalist."

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" he replied nervously.

"Botswana is a landlocked country."

_Uh-oh..._

"Well she's, um..."

"Oh, save it James, who is she?" Lily asked suddenly, her face contorting with anger.

"I- What?"

"Who is she?" Lily cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I bet she's French, isn't she?" Lily yelled. "One of those stupid Beauxbatons girls! James, how could you!"

"French?" James asked, very confused. "What, no, there isn't another girl. And _French_, really? I have family there!"

"Piss off, Potter," Lily shouted, making her way towards the door.

"Lily, no! Stop! I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried. "You really are an arrogant toe-rag. I should have listened to Sev!"

"Lily would you just hear me out-"

"No!" Lily shouted. "I thought you loved me!"

"Bloody hell, Lily, I do love you!"

"Then why did you cheat?" Lily asked. James opened his mouth immediately to reply, but Lily cut him off. "You know what? I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving. Have a nice existence, Potter."

"Oh, bloody hell," James muttered. He did the only thing he could do to stop her from walking out of his life forever. He leaped in front of her, blocking the door, and went down on one knee.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined doing this," he said, looking her right in the eyes. "I had everything all planned out. I was going to make you dinner, four-layered lasagna, your favorite. And then we were supposed to go for a walk in the park down the street, in the little flower garden where I first kissed you, and I was going to ask you this in that exact spot, but I don't think that's going to happen because Remus and Sirius and Peter were over here and we were all rolling on the floor laughing, literally, and the ring must have fallen out of my pocket and then you saw it and freaked out and you're about to walk out on me and I don't know what I would do without you and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this is a terrible run-on sentence but I don't really care about grammar at this point so I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

James took a deep breath, partly to prepare himself to pop the question, and partly to catch his breath from that ridiculously sentence he'd just said.

"Lily, will you please marry me?"

Throughout James' grammatically awful speech, Lily had been staring blankly at him, trying to process what was going on. Then, she just stood there, rooted to the spot, staring at James in astonishment.

"Really?" she asked quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Really," James said nervously, hoping the tears were happy ones.

Lily smiled. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed. "I thought I was going to have to leave you!" She threw her arms around him and held him tightly, and James worried she might suffocate him.

"So is that a yes?" James asked hopefully, looking right into her beautiful green eyes.

"Of course, you blithering idiot!" she cried.

James grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. To his relief, it fit perfectly.

"It's perfect," Lily whispered.

"I knew you'd like it," James said quietly, kissing her slowly.

"James?" she whispered when they broke apart.

"Hmm?" he asked, pecking her on the lips again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Lily," he replied quietly.

And he meant it, because he'd truly never felt so happy in his life.


	7. How Percy Proposed to Audrey

**A/N: I'm so sorry everybody! It's been absolutely INSANE for the past few weeks! I'm interning at a local hospital this summer and it's been totally crazy. Everything is finally coming to a close with work, though, so hopefully my updates will be more frequent again starting after this one. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY this took so long to update! I hope everyone doesn't hate me!**

**As always, please let me know what you think, and leave reviews! I'd be thrilled to get requests from everybody on what other pairings they'd like to see. Thanks in advance everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, unfortunately. If I was, I would be quite a lot wealthier than I am. Everything in the fanfiction belongs to her.**

Percy Weasley sat at his desk at work, writing out a very important report for the Minister of Magic himself about the possible discovery of a thirteenth use for dragon's blood. It was possibly the most important discovery of the century, as it had been found that the stuff may be the cure for Spattergroit.

_The discovery was made recently by formerly unknown healer at St. Mungo's, Sir Michael-_

"Weasley," said Kingsley. "Don't you have something to be doing?"

Percy stared at the minister blankly, not understanding what he was speaking of. "Sir?" he asked.

"I believe you have more important things to do at the moment than work on a formal report on something I've already learned about. Come, now, it's nine thirty. For the love of Merlin, just go home!"

Still confused, Percy gave the minister a puzzled stare. "I'm not sure I understand..."

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Merlin's pants, boy, are you mad? I could swear you've been talking about doing something tonight for at least a month. On this night. Specifically tonight."

Percy just continued to stare blankly at him.

"Percy," said Kingsley in exasperation. "Your lovely girlfriend Audrey is waiting at her apartment right now, and you're a half hour late to pick her up."

Horrified, Percy stood up so quickly that it sent all of the papers on his desk flying in different directions. With a skillful wave of his wand, he put them all back in order, but it still hadn't calmed his hysteria.

"Good Lord, how could I have forgotten?" he exclaimed. "Oh, poor Audrey! She must be miserable right now, waiting for me to get there!" He stared at Kingsley and his eyes widened in fear. "My God, I'm planning on proposing tonight!"

Kingsley laughed that deep, booming laugh of his. "Yes, son, you are."

Percy shook his head and began pacing in small circles around his desk. "I can't do this," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm going to mess it up. I already have! Oh Lord... I'm a half hour late, sir, how am I supposed to do this!"

"Percy-"

"She's going to say no! Oh of course she will! I'm late!"

"Percy-"

"All I ever do is work! Who would want to marry me?"

"Percy-"

"I should just call the whole thing off. I'm going to die alone!"

"Merlin, Percy, shut up!"

Percy stared at the minister in surprise, then looked down at his feet in embarrassment. He'd been rambling for quite some time.

Kingsley just laughed and pointed at his watch. "Clock's ticking," he said.

"Right, erm..." Percy picked up his things and made sure the ring was still in his pocket, where it had been for the past three days since he picked it up from the jewelers. "I'll just be going then."

"Good luck!" called Kingsley as the young ginger man exited the room.

Percy's mind flattened out the moment he left the office. He was so nervous he couldn't even comprehend his anxiety, almost as if it wasn't even there. There was basically nothing.

He apparated to Audrey's apartment and knocked on the door. It wasn't until she opened it that he nearly had another panic attack.

"Hiaudreyhowareyouthiseveningihopeyouarewellareyou readyforourdate?" His words came spewing out of his mouth with so little class, he could practically feel his normal self glaring at the buffoon he currently was.

Audrey laughed. "Percy, are you drunk?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

Percy shook his head in confusion and cleared his throat. "What? No! I, erm, was just... Hi."

"Hello..." Audrey said suspiciously.

"How are you?" asked Percy, regaining some of his composure.

"Fine," replied his girlfriend. "You?"

"I'm doing well," he replied. "Great, fabulous, just fantastic!"

Audrey looked at him, frowning slightly. "Alright, seriously Perce, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" said Percy. "Nothing at all! Just enjoying the weather!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it's been raining all day!" Audrey exclaimed, pointing at the window.

Percy physically face-palmed himself for being so stupid. He'd been at international conferenced with some of the most important wizards and witches in the world and held up just fine, but he couldn't even do this- propose to his girlfriend!

He took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "Right, sorry," he said. "It's been a long day at work."

"I'll say," Audrey said, rolling her eyes. "You're almost forty five minutes late."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Shall we go?"

To Percy's dismay, Audrey folded her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Not happening," Percy replied. "Sorry, love."

She stuck her nose in the air stubbornly. "Then I guess we're just going to stand here awkwardly for the rest of the night."

"Audrey, will you please just trust me on this?" Percy pleaded.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head.

Percy groaned. Already, this night was a disaster, and it had barely even started. He glanced around, trying to think of something he could do. Audrey was notoriously stubborn (he'd been forced to ask her to go out with him several times before she finally agreed), so he knew that until he either made something up or told her the truth, they would be stuck at a stalemate.

And lying wasn't a great option because she tended to see right through those types of things.

So, Percy only had one option.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. This wasn't going to be exactly how he planned it, but he was a ministry official, after all. He could work around trying circumstances. "You want me to tell you what's going on?"

"Yes, please," Audrey said, looking at him expectantly.

"Have it your way then," Percy said. Ignoring the rapid thumping of his heart, he carefully bent down onto one knee and pulled the ring out of his back pocket. Audrey's eyes widened, and he felt a pang of satisfaction. "I was planning on doing this later tonight, but I think it seems to be in order now. Audrey, I love you, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, so..."

"Will you marry me?"

What followed was like a scene out of a movie. Tears welled up in Audrey's eyes and she nodded excitedly. "Oh, Percy, of course!"

He stood up and she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans!" she cried. "If I'd have known-"

"Relax," Percy said, laughing. "It might actually be better that it was so sudden. I might not've had the guts to do it if there had been a big buildup."

Audrey laughed as he slipped the ring carefully onto her finger.

"Plus," Percy started to add. "I don't think you would've particularly enjoyed an evening with nervous Percy Weasley. He's a bit of a strange one."

Audrey just rolled her eyes and laughed again. "You're always strange," she said. She kissed him lightly and grinned when they broke apart. "But that's what I love about you."

**Review please! :)**


End file.
